Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 131
"Vector’s Scorn - The Sundered Seven Emperors!!" is the one-hundred and thirty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on the 24th of November, 2013. Summary chained in darkness.]] Nasch regains consciousness, finding himself chained in a sphere of darkness, lightning cracking outside of it. He wonders where he is, but then remembers he was captured by Girag. He realizes the spell used to trap him is Don Thousand's power and wonders why Girag would have it. A screen materializes in front of him and he sees Dumon and Merag confronting Vector. Merag repeats Vector's claim that he plans to defeat them and steal the power from their souls. Nasch says the names of both of his comrades, while Dumon asks Vector if he's really capable of such a feat. Vector responds that of course he can do that - as he's revived Don Thousand. Vector cackles as dark power surrounds him and Thousand materializes behind him. Dumon simply asks "what?". Thousand introduces himself as the God of the Barian World. Nasch is surprised Vector revived him. Thousand tells them its time for them to become his slaves - they'll be the "food" that helps restore his power. Dumon asks why he would need their power if he's the god of the Barian World. Thousand insists it is their destiny - the Seven Barian Emperors were the chosen souls that were meant to revive his power. Vector says they were intended as Thousand's "food" from the very beginning. Merag points out that that applies to Vector too - he is one of the Seven Emperors, after all. Vector insists that it doesn't as Thousand's form dissipates. declares he is a god, waves of energy knocking his opponents back.]] He has become one with Don Thousand. As Thousand's power flies around, Vector yells that he is a God. The waves of darkness knock Dumon and Merag off their feet as Vector jumps down to their level and Barian Battlemorphs. Vector cackles that the power is overflowing. Dumon tells Merag to flee and go inform the others. Vector laughs and asks if they haven't realized that Girag and Alito have been acting as his pawns. He adds that Alito sided with Yuma now though. Merag asks what he means and Vector says that Yuma and Astral are heading this way, with the traitor Alito in tow. He intends to crush them all with his own hands. Dumon points out they still have Nasch on their side, though. Vector laughs and his eyes glow red with power as he asks if they really think that's still the case. Vector tells them he'll devour them all now, red energy waves emanating out. Merag says she and Dumon will have to combine their power to defeat him. Dumon agrees that they have no other choice. The two Barian Battlemorph, their D-Pads appearing on their arms in the process. Vector's also materializes and the three yell "Duel!" " to himself.]] Yuma, Astral, Alito and Tori stand on the deck of the Different Dimension Airship. They see something glowing up ahead. Tori asks what it is and Alito explains that its a dimensional crack - and beyond it lies the Barian World. Yuma simply repeats "beyond it" and looks pensive. Back in the throne room, Vector tells his opponents that this Duel will be conducted as a Battle Royal. He takes the first turn, drawing the Continuous Spell Card "Don Thousand's Throne". He cackles, saying an interesting card has arrived. He activates it immediately. An ornate throne appears behind him and Vector seats himself in it. He says he could just sit here and beat them down leisurely, but he thinks that would be rude. Instead, he says he'll equip this card to himself. Tentacles wave out from the throne and ensnare him, giving him a new layer of armor. A red eye also opens in the center of his chest. Merag asks what's going on, while Nasch mutters that he feels a strange sensation as more lightning cracks outside his spherical prison. Vector activates the effect of the "Umbral Horror Ghost" in his hand as it contains two copies. This lets him Special Summon both of them in Attack Position. He does so before proceeding to Normal Summon "Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp". As it was Summoned, its effect also activates, letting Vector change its Level to that of another "Umbral Horror" monster he controls. It becomes Level 2 - the same as both "Ghosts". He overlays his three Level 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 96: Dark Mist" in Attack Position, referring to it as the "messenger of deepest darkness". He tells "Dark Mist" to show them its true form. It morphs into a puppet-like version of its avatar, its eyes shining yellow. Dumon seems to recognize it, but Vector asks if this is the first time he's seen it - the being that killed Astral once. Merag points out that Vector partnered with him in the past. Vector says that's true, but informs them after Number 96 and Astral killed one another, he absorbed the remaining power of Number 96, making it his puppet. He claims they will be devoured and become his puppets quite soon too. He Sets a card to end his turn, reminding his opponents that no one may attack on their first turn during a Battle Royal. " takes aim.]] Merag's eyes narrow and she vows not to lose - for Nasch's sake as well as her own. Merag Normal Summons "Blizzard Thunderbird" and activates "Blizzard Vision", explaining that it lets her target a WATER monster she controls and Special Summon this card as a monster with the same Level, Attribute and Type, but 0 ATK and DEF. She does so, then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 103: Ragna Zero" in Attack Position. Vector isn't surprised to see her ace right away, but calls her monster "cute" just the same. Merag Sets a card to end her turn. Dumon tells Vector that they will show him their own power. Dumon Normal Summons "Star Seraph Scout", explaining that he can Special Summon another "Star Seraph" monster from his hand when he does. He Special Summons "Star Seraph Sage", then activates the effect of "Sage", letting him send a Spell Card in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon another "Star Seraph" monster from his hand. He sends "Holy Rage" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Star Seraph Sword". He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" in Attack Position. Dumon activates the effect of "Sentry", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a monster his opponent controls and negate its effects. "Sentry" fires its bow, impaling "Dark Mist" with an arrow, its ATK falling to 50. Vector points out he only dropped the ATK by 50. Merag activates the effect of "Ragna Zero", detaching an Overlay Unit as the ATK of a monster was reduced - this effect will destroy that monster. Merag declares "Guidance to Funeral" as "Ranga Zero" hacks "Dark Mist" apart with its scythes. Dumon activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Seething Seraph Starburst", inflicting 1000 damage to Vector as a monster Vector controlled was destroyed when Dumon controls a "Star Seraph" monster. A shining pillar of energy blasts Vector backwards, crushing him against the stairs, cracking them in the process. Dumon and Merag asked how Vector liked the taste of their teamwork. Vector laughs and rises to his feet, saying they did get him, while Merag reveals that when the effect of "Ragna Zero" destroys a monster, she can draw a card. ", with the puppet "Number 96: Dark Mist" as its shield.]] Dumon Sets a card and moves to end his turn, but Vector interrupts him, activating his face-down "Necro Xyz". He explains that during the End Phase of a turn that a "Number" monster he controls was destroyed, he can target a Rank 4 or lower DARK Fiend-Type Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck by using DARK monsters in the Graveyard as the Overlay Units, their Levels automatically being changed to the Rank of the chosen Xyz Monster. He Special Summons two "Ghosts" and "Will o' the Wisp", changing their Levels to 4. He overlays them to Special Summon "Number 43: Soul Marionetter" in Attack Position. He reveals that upon its Summon, "Soul Marionetter" can equip itself with a "Number" monster in his Graveyard, which will prevent it from being destroyed by battle or card effect. "Soul Marionetter" lowers crimson strings into the Graveyard portal, pulling out the puppet form of "Dark Mist". Merag demands to know what he's trying to do, but Vector instead activates the effect of "Don Thousand's Throne". At the end of a turn during which he received damage, his Life Points are restored by that same amount. He floats in the air, surrounded in an orb of red power. The tentacles on his armor absorb the energy, transferring it into him as he yells that the power is overflowing. As this happens, Nasch screams in pain, the tentacles binding him glowing the same red. Vector thanks Nasch for the meal as his Life Points return to 4000, then drops to the ground and reveals that he can now activate the effect of "Soul Marionetter" as he gained Life Points. helps Merag up.]] As Vector gained Life Points, the effect of "Marionetter" activates, increasing its ATK by that same value and also damaging his opponent by said amount. The ATK of "Soul Marionetter" becomes 1000 and Vector tells Merag to take that damage. As he yells "Lizard Combat", "Soul Marionetter" strikes Merag with its lizard-like tongue, throwing her off her feet and dropping her Life Points to 3000. Dumon yells her name, but Merag quickly gets up, saying that that much damage was nothing. Vector seems amused at her attitude, while claiming he is invincible. Dumon says they can't defeat him at all unless they do so in one turn. Vector laughs at Dumon thinking they'll defeat him at all, as he is equal to a God. He draws and then orders "Soul Marionetter" to attack "Sentry". Dumon is surprised as "Soul Marionetter", shoots beams from its eyes, which "Sentry" spins its bow around to deflect back. "Soul Marionetter" is engulfed in an explosion and Vector is thrown backwards onto the stairs again, his Life Points now at 2500. Dumon asks why he'd destroy his own card, but Vector reminds him that as long as "Soul Marionetter" has a "Number" equipped, it can't be destroyed. Vector activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Card of Masochism" which inflicts 1000 damage to him when he has taken damage to begin with. Electricity engulfs him and he falls to the ground again, his Life Points now 1500. "Card of Masochism" also lets him draw a card. Vector Sets two cards and ends his turn. At the End Phase, the effect of "Don Thousand's Throne" activates, so he gains 2500 Life Points as Nasch screams in pain and the ATK of "Soul Marionetter" rises to 3500. He targets Merag for the damage again as "Soul Marionetter" strikes her with his tongue. Her Life Points fall to 500 as Nasch screams her name and she's thrown backwards again. Vector laughs as his eyes glow red and he tells Merag its appropriate that one whose head was always held so high is crushed now. Dumon runs to her and asks Vector why he's only attacking her. Vector just cackles and Merag lays her hand on Dumon's shoulder to help her rise to her feet. She stares angrily at Vector, who is pleased at how thoroughly he's humiliated her as an enraged Nasch yells Vector's name. He says her Life Points are only 500 now, with just a bit more, she'll be sent to Hell - for sure this time. Merag asks what he means by "for sure this time". Vector asks if she doesn't remember yet. He says he'll tell them the shocking truth them. Using Ray's voice, he reveals to them that it was he that killed she and Nasch in the Barian World. At that time, Vector had taken Merag hostage over a cliff somewhere near Don Thousand's palace. Nasch tells him to give up and release her and that he would spare Vector's life if he did. Merag urges Nasch to stop worrying about her and just defeat Vector. As red lightning strikes around the Barian World, Vector tells Nasch not to make a move. Calling them both disgusting, he boasts that he'll send Merag to Hell now. Raising his arm, his hand glows with pink energy as he activates a Trap Card - "Great Sword of the Heavens". Purple energy flares and drops straight down past the cliff, opening a portal. He claime the card will absorb them and render them unable to climb out of the abyss. Nasch tells him to stop, but Vector throws Merag from the cliff. Yelling her name, Nasch quickly follows. Vector calls him an idiot. As he reaches her and grabs her hand, he says he can't move his body freely anymore. They scream as the abyss absorbs them. Covered in light blue energy, the two stream through the portal at high speeds. Nasch mutters that they can't keep this up. They suddenly find themselves underwater. Abyss appears before them, kneeling. He says he's come to pick their "great king" up. Nasch asks who he is and he introduces himself as Abyss - the one who used to assist him. Nasch can't remember that and Abyss adds that their souls must find new vessels in the human world. Nasch asks if they'll become human. Abyss confirms this and adds that their memories will be sealed until they meet Abyss once again. Abyss vanishes in a puff of bubbles. Nasch says he understands that he's counting on Abyss. Merag resumes a light blue energy form, while Nasch resumes a purple one. On Earth, two doctors and a nurse are at the besides of Reginald and Rio Kastle. The devices monitoring their heart rates have just flatlined. One doctor asks the other how the kids' parents are. The other responds that its no good - they just died as well. The first doctor instructs a nurse to take the kids to the mortuary and contact the authorities. The nurse responds that she will, but suddenly their heart rates return and both kids open their eyes. The first doctor asks what happened, with the second adding that they've been revived. In the present, Merag hangs her head. Dumon mutters her name and Merag says she remembers everything now. Dumon asks why Vector would do such a thing. Vector responds its quite simple - he doesn't like them. He says that ever since meeting Nasch, he has disliked him. It was fate that the two of them would be unable to coexist. He claims he endured everything at first. He didn't kill them right away. He explains he made the "point system" instead. Dumon asks what he means and Vector says that each time Nasch irritated him, he got 1 point. When he reached 100,000,000 points, Vector would kill him. Before that, he endured everything. He adds that each time Nasch spoke, he got 1 point and also received a point each time he did anything at all. Using Ray's voice again, he adds it didn't take long for the points to accumulate. Vector says he never expected the two of them to still be alive though. Shaking with anger, Merag says they were revived in human bodies and lived as Reginald and Rio Kastle. They met Yuma and his comrades and forged a deep bond. When their Barian memories returned, Nasch continued his mission, suffering in the process. Vector calls it a refreshing situation. Enraged, Merag yells Vector's name, her eyes glowing bright red and light blue energy spiraling around her. Back on the airship, the occupants near that dimensional crack that leads to the Barian World. Suddenly, "Number 106: Giant Hand appears in front of the ship. It grasps the deck, stopping the airship. On it stands Girag. Merag asks Nasch to lend her his power and performs a Barian's Chaos Draw, drawing "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". She activates it, Ranking Up "Ragna Zero" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" in Attack Position. She vows not to let Vector live and adds that she will "freeze" him. Featured Duel: Vector vs. Merag & Dumon This Duel is a Battle Royal. Turn 1: Vector Vector draws and activates the Continuous Spell Card "Don Thousand's Throne". He then activates the effect of the "Umbral Horror Ghost" in his hand as he has a second copy of it in his hand. He Special Summons both (200/200 each) in Attack Position and Normal Summons "Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp" (0/0). The effect of "Will o' the Wisp" activates as it was Summoned, letting Vector change its Level to that of another "Umbral Horror" monster he controls. He targets "Ghost", so "Will o' the Wisp" becomes Level 2. Vector overlays his three Level 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 96: Dark Mist" (100/100) in Attack Position. Vector Sets a card. Turn 2: Merag Merag Normal Summons "Blizzard Thunderbird" (1600/1400). She then activates "Blizzard Vision", allowing her to target a WATER monster she controls and Special Summon it as a monster copying that monster's Level, Attribute and Type, with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. She overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 103: Ragna Zero" (2400/1200). Turn 3: Dumon ''' Dumon Normal Summons "Star Seraph Scout" (1200/1800). He activates its effect, Special Summoning a "Star Seraph" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Star Seraph Sage" (1600/1400). Dumon activates the effect of "Sage", discarding a Spell Card to Special Summon a "Star Seraph" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Star Seraph Sword" (1400/1000) by discarding "Holy Rage". He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" (2500/2000) in Attack Position . Dumon activates the effect of "Sentry", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Dark Mist" and negate its effects ("Dark Mist" 100 → 50). Merag activates the effect of "Ragna Zero", as the original ATK of her opponent's monster was decreased, detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster her opponent controls whose ATK is less then their original ATK and draw a card. She destroys "Dark Mist". Dumon activates "Seething Seraph Starburst" as a monster was destroyed while Dumon controlled a "Star Seraph" monster, he can inflict 1000 damage to Vector (Vector 4000 → 3000). Dumon Sets a card. During the End Phase, Vector activates "Necro Xyz". At the end of a turn a "Number" monster he controlled was destroyed he can target a Rank 4 or lower DARK Fiend-Type Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck, then Special Summon as many monsters from his Graveyard as possible equal to the number of monster needed to Xyz Summon the target monster and change their Levels to match the target monster's Rank. He then must immediately overlay them for the Xyz Summon of the targeted Xyz Monster. Vector Special Summons "Will o' the Wisp" (0/0) and two copies of "Ghost" (200/200 each) and then overlays his three Level 2 monsters to Summon "Number 43: Soul Marionetter" (0/0) in Attack Position. Its effect activates upon its Summon, letting him equip it with a "Number" monster from his Graveyard to prevent it from being destroyed by battle or card effects. He equips it with "Dark Mist". The effect of "Don Thousand's Throne" activates, increasing Vector's Life Points by the same amount he lost this turn (Vector 3000 → 4000). As Vector gained Life Points, the effect of "Marionetter" increases its ATK by that value and inflicts damage to one his opponent's equal to that value (Merag 4000 → 3000, "Marionetter" 0 → 1000). '''Turn 4: Vector "Marionetter" attacks "Sentry" (Vector 4000 → 2500). He then activates "Card of Masochism" as he took damage from a card in his possession, Vector takes 1000 damage (Vector 2500 → 1500) and draws a card. He then Sets 2 cards. At the End Phase, "Don Thousand's Throne" increases Vector's Life Points by the damage he took this turn (Vector 1500 → 4000). The effect of "Marionetter" activates and Vector chooses to inflict the damage to Merag, while "Marionetter" gains ATK equal to the Life Points Vector gained (Merag 3000 → 500, "Marionetter" 1000 → 3500). Turn 5: Merag Merag performs a Barian's Chaos Draw, drawing "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". She activates it, Ranking Up "Ragna Zero" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes When Vector Summons Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp, the latter is shown on his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Notes There was a preview on NAS, but it was later removed as were the previews from episodes 130 and 132. The "old" preview for this episode was: